Read My Body
by Tulipan y Pelon
Summary: /Reto Literario Parejas Raras/ No tengo otra opcion, tengo que leer mas ¿Un tutor de Literatura Afeminado? ¿Doujins yaoi? ¿¡Que soy gay? ¡¿COMO FUE QUE LLEGUE A ESTO!.. ohh si, ahora que lo recuerdo, aun me sigo preguntando lo mismo.


Tulipán: Hola gente de Fanfiction!

Pelón:¡Luego de batallar y jugar piedra papel y tijeras he aquí el fic! xDD

Tulipán: Admito que el jugar a "Di el primer nombre que se te pegue la gana" fue muy divertido y traumante, pero sobre todo ¡Traumante!

Pelón: XD es cierto! nos salió Suzuno x Sakuma, Haruya x Yuuto -trauma!-

Tulipán: ¡Y, y, y... No se que mas pero recuerdo que no pude dormir!

**Aclaraciones:**

1. esta loca pareja salió para el "reto literario de parejas raras" propuesto por pau-chan

2. Si te creas un trauma por culpa de Pau-chan... ¡Yo se donde vive!

**Declaimer: **Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece... peor usarlos de vez en cuando para divertirnos esta bien

* * *

><p><strong>Rean My Body<strong>

**.Atsuya Fubuki x Ichirouta Kazemaru.  
><strong>

_"Lunes... lunes, lunes... ¡Desgraciado Lunes! El peor día de toda la semana para la gran parte de la humanidad, ¿quien fue el retrasado que lo invento? ¿Que no tenía nada más que hacer que arruinarle el fin de semana a los demás? ¡Y lo peor! ¡¿Tenia que despertar tan temprano después de haber estado hasta media noche despierto por el gran reventón de la noche pasada?"_

¡Si!, estos eran los pensamientos de un peli rosado que caminaba cansadamente por las calles casi vacías de la ciudad, era demasiado temprano, pero sin dinero para el tren, tenia que irse caminando hasta la universidad, y si no quería llegar tarde, más vale despertar temprano. ¿Cómo se había quedado sin dinero para el resto del mes?, sencillo, su idiota amigo de cabello rojizo y corte de tulipán lo había invitado a tomarse unas copas en un bar cualquiera de la cuidad... no había calculado muy bien su dinero, así que tuvo que empeñar a su osito favorito de felpa y dejar todo el dinero que tenía para el transporte... pero bueno no iba a negar que aquella salida fue genial sin embargo, la maldita resaca que tenía en ese momento se pasaría con algo que le diera la enfermera.

–Estúpido Nagumo –Refunfuño por lo bajo– ese idiota y sus estúpidos bares nocturnos me dejan sin dinero cada fin de semana... ¡A la próxima el paga! –Grito al aire logrando que toda la gente que pasaba por ahí se le quedara viendo raro o se alejara 10 metros a lo mínimo– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Era un hecho. Hablar por la calle solo, significa que eres loco o que sencillamente eres un retardado, y de cierta manera el Menor de los Fubuki era ambas; sus clases normalmente iniciaban hasta el medio día, pero hoy no, debía ir a recibir una tutoría pasa pasar Literatura, según el la materia menos necesaria para el ser humano... porque… ¿para que se iba a leer un libro si la película sale a los tres años?

Decidió retomar su camino directo a la universidad, de nada servía causar mas miedo o pavor en la pobre gente que huía cada vez que el peli rosa les mandaba una mirada asesina, así que esa mañana de lunes (el que todo el mundo odia) retomo su camino directo a la universidad, llegando media hora después, para tomar sus clases de tutoría de la materia más inútil del mundo... Camino por los pasillos de la universidad, observando de reojo a los chicos y chicas que por allí pasaban estresados por los exámenes, otros por sus parejas, otros por los exámenes y sus parejas, y quien sabe, unos estresados por no tener ninguna de las dos preocupaciones. El destino llegaba a ser demasiado cruel con las personas que son el futuro del mundo, futuro que pendería de un hilo si no pasaba esa materia obligatoria, lo peor de todo esto es que según lo que le había dicho su maestro es que su tutor no iba a ser alguien de algún semestre avanzado, ni alguien de otra carrera, iba a ser un mocoso recién ingresado de solo 18 años... ¿acaso ese niño iba a saber más que él?, no, lo más probable es que no, quizá haya entendido mal, porque el que alguien menor le enseñe al gran Atsuya Fubuki solo sería el inicio del gran apocalipsis mostrado en todas las religiones del mundo.

–Fubuki-kun, tu tutor te esta esperando desde hace 15 minutos en el salón de literatura del piso 4-B

–Gracias –Se inclino levemente hacia la secretaria que lo había atendido y se encamino a las escaleras– un mocoso... –Susurro algo molesto– ¡Ya veremos! –Solo le tomo 5 minutos llegar y decidido tomo el picaporte para girarlo y entrar bruscamente, tropezándose con alguien en el proceso, un adolescente que si no supiera que tendría diez y ocho años diría que no pasaba de los diez y seis, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, tenía una camiseta larga y justo en ese momento se encontraba leyendo –Lo que podría ser una revista– muy interesadamente, a veces sonrojándose y otras sencillamente sonreía y seguía en su lectura

–¿Eres mi tutor? –Pregunto Secamente el oji ámbar, mostrando así toda su molestia en tres sencillas palabras.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Un gusto! ¡Ichirouta Kazemaru para servirte! –Cerró su revista y se inclino levemente– tú debes ser Fubuki-san, espero que en el tiempo que pasemos juntos podamos llevarnos bien

–No lo creo –Contesto secamente mientras pasaba a tomar asiento.

-¿Eh? ¡¿P-por qué? –Pregunto alarmado, imitando la acción del otro- ¡¿Es por mi cabello? ¡Lo sabia, debía cortarlo antes de ingresar a la universidad!

Aquella reacción si que había descolocado al mayor, ¿Qué tenía que ver su cabello en que odiaba la literatura?... el chico que tenía al frente si que era algo curioso pero tímido, porque no cualquiera se tropieza con sus propios pies al acercarse a otra persona…

–No es tu cabello –Vocifero mirándolo aun en el suelo– es solo que la literatura no es mi fuerte y no me parece desperdiciar mi tiempo leyendo libros

–¡Pero sin los libros no somos nada! –Le reclamo este levantándose del suelo y mirándolo seriamente– ¡¿que seria de la humanidad sin explorar la imaginación ajena?

– ¿Ah?

-¡El exponer nuestras ideas, tonto! –le saco la lengua y se sentó a su lado– ¡Todos tenemos diferentes tipos de libros respecto al genero que nos agrade! ¡Misterio, fantasía, asesinatos, informativos... doujins! –Susurro lo último para si mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente y una tímida sonrisa aprecia en sus labios.

–Tonto –Le dijo totalmente molesto– si te la pasas leyendo es porque no conoces muchas personas y los libros son tu escapatoria

–¡C-cla-claro que no! –Se defendió molesto– estaba en el club de soccer y el de atletismo, y tengo muchos amigos, pero el leer… –Justo en ese momento una escena yaoi de su fic pasa por su mente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

–Pareces un pervertido –Dijo algo incomodo al ver como su tutor comenzaba a perderse en el mundo lollypop.

– ¡No soy un pervertido! –Se defendió– es solo que... el leer es fascinante... ¡Y yo te enseñare a sentir esa afición por los libros, empezaremos con Shakespeare! –Asentía alegremente mientras sacaba de su mochila un gran libro– ¡Es original!

–Por favor... mátenme ahora –Se resigno el peli rosa, desde un principio sabía muy bien que esto no iba a terminar bien, nunca nadie ha logrado que él se lea si quiera medio libro, ¡ni siquiera leía revistas!– en realidad no entiendo como soy capaz de pasar todas las materias si ni leo lo que escribo

– ¿También te da pereza escribir o solo sientes aberración por la lectura? –Le pregunto el menor viéndolo fijamente.

–me da pereza leer libros, no significa eso que no me guste hacer tareas ––Repuso de cierta manera indignado.

–Eso es lo más raro que me han dicho en toda mi vida…

–Más raro que tu...–Susurro este sin que el otro lo notara– ¡Solo digo que no seré capaz, y menos con un mocoso como tu!

– ¡A quien llamas mocoso! ¡Tengo 18 años! ¡18!

–¿Y qué? –Pregunto fingiendo indignación– ¡Yo tengo 20 y debo soportar a un mocoso que cada vez que lee de su revista se sonroja!... ¡¿Que lees, Hentai?

–¡Claro que no! –Grito mucho más que rojo– mi mama es la que me compra los mangas ¿crees que ella es una pervertida que me compraría Hentai?

–Ehhh

-¡Ni se te ocurra responder! –Fubuki suspiro aguantándose las ganas de golpear al mocoso.

–Pásame lo que lees y me daré cuenta de quien eres

–¿Por qué? –Pregunto no muy seguro de lo que le había dicho el peli rosado.

–No has escuchado la famosa frase eres lo que lees –Kazemaru solo asintió– sabré que eres o inocente o pervertido si me muestras lo que estas leyendo y te hace sonrojar

–¡NO! –Grito muy asustado– ¡Es más, ¿sabes?, acabo de recordar que yo!... ¡etto! ¡Deje la loza sin lavar y mi perro me esta llamando! ¡Debo irme! –Empezó a guardar sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz, y salió corriendo de el aula antes de que Atsuya pudiese caer en cuenta de que los perros no son permitidos en la universidad, ¿Como carajos lo estaba llamando? ¿Por Telepatía?

–A la... un perro que se comunica por telepatía... ¡Genial! –Si, él no era idiota... quizá… solo lo aparentaba.

Por decima vez en el día el pobre de Atsuya suspiró fuertemente, aquel crio que se decía llamar tutor era lo más friki que en su vida ha podido contemplar, además, ¿se cree una chica?, ¡era demasiado asexual y tímido!...

Antes de salir del aula tropezó con un libro de aproximadamente trecientas hojas, si el destino fuera cruel y ese llegase a ser el libro de los sonrojos de Ichirouta Kazemaru, Atsuya lo leería solo para molestarlo en el resto de las clases…, y como el destino en todos los fanfics es el dios de la miseria aquel libro de pasta rosada si era lo que estaba leyendo el menor.

–Esto será interesante... –Sonrió de medio lado, recogiendo con cuidado el libro y caminando directo a la biblioteca, necesitaría un bueno lugar para leer...

***cambio de escena***

–Muy bien... –Susurro mientras se sentaba con el mayor cuidado posible para no hacer ruido y molestar a los demás idiotas que habían decidido ir a la biblioteca de la universidad a estudiar-pobres idiotas, como si el leer les ayudara en algo... –Resoplo mientras tomaba el pequeño libro, detallándolo detenidamente- al menos a mi, me ayudara ahora...

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente para Atsuya, si bien pensaba que el chico tendría un libro Hentai, llena de escenas Jodidamente pervertidas, se encontró con un libro de un famoso escritor de novelas yaoi, EL ES UN HOMBRE, pero no por eso no se le hacía algo genial ese género, además la trama era totalmente innovador, además los personajes se le hacían conocidos… ese Misaki se le hacía conocido, pero bueno, ya llevaba cincuenta páginas y no se lo creía… Ichirouta tenía muy buenos gustos.

–¡No Misaki, él no te esta engañando! –Replico fuertemente asustado por lo que leía.

–Shhh –Fue lo que recibió de parte de los demás.

–Amargados... –Susurro concentrándose de nuevo en su libro– ¿que no entienden el dolor del pobre Misaki tras a ver visto a su novio con la zorra del colegio? –Se pregunto internamente frunciendo el ceño– ¡Es injusto! –Volvió a gritar.

–Shhh

–¡Cállense carajo que no me dejan leer! –Grito ya harto de tanto "shhh"– mejor me voy a otro lado, aquí nadie respeta, deberían en ves de llamarlo biblioteca mercado de la sexta y...

***Riing-Riing***

–¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto de una el pobre chico que no podía leer lo que quería, sin darse cuenta que el que lo llamaba era aquel pequeño dueño del libro.

–¿A-Atsu-Atsuya e-eres tu?

–Si…

–Je… ¿de casualidad se me quedó un libro en el salón? –Cuestiono el menor de forma directa, con su amado yaoi nunca se podría nervioso, aquel libro era su biblia ¡y no la podría perder!

–Pues…

–Atsuya-san por favor…

–Me ha parecido interesante el libro, voy en la página sesenta y algo y aunque creía que eras un maldito depravado asexual me estoy leyendo un yaoi… proveniente de otro hombre, ¡no estoy diciendo que sea Gay como probablemente tú eres! Pero el libro que me dejaste o más bien, dejaste en el suelo me ha gustado –Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del peli azulado recapacita rápidamente que este le había preguntado que si tenía su libro, no que, si le había gustado o no… en momentos como este, te das cuenta de la poca retentiva que puede llegar a tener alguien que termina en el mundo de los fanfics y escritos yaoi.

–E-es decir –Trato de arreglar lo que había dicho– y-ya sabes, si l-lo tengo, ja, ja, ja –Rió nerviosamente.

–¿...Atsuya-san? –escucho la voz quedada del otro.

–¿D-dime?

–... ¡¿ENSERIO VAS EN LA 70? ¡YO TODAVÍA NO LLEGO! -grito emocionado por el teléfono- ¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ CON MISAKI-KUN Y LA ZORRA?

-Pues es sencillo –Dijo rápidamente, pero muy seguramente se retractaría de lo que diría a continuación– ¿qué te parece si te invito a mi casa y lo comentamos?

–…–

–…–

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni tampoco reaccionaba, Kazemaru estaba totalmente sorprendido ¡lo habían invitado a una cita!, muy al estilo Junjou Romántica y Sensitive Pornograph, y Atsuya, dudaba seriamente sobre su sexualidad, ayer, le coqueteaba a su sexy vecina quinceañera, y hoy… ¡Hoy le coqueteaba a su tutor de Literatura!

–¡M-me encantaría! –Respondió este emocionado.

–¿E-entonces... te recojo? –Pregunto.

–¡Dame la dirección, yo ya llegare!

–De acuerdo –Después de 5 minutos dándole la bendita dirección, colgó el teléfono todo sonrojado ¿¡Que carajos había echo!– U-una cita... con mi tutor... que es hombre... ¿seré gay?

–¿tu que crees jovencito? –Le hablo una mujer posando su mano por el hombro del otro, dándole apoyo moral– ahora... ¡Shhh!

–¡Dejen de callarme! –Volvió a gritar exasperado, ya molesto de la maldita situación de no poder leer en paz… pero este no era una mujer… era el mejor amigo de su hermano, el Maldito pervertido que corrompe a su pequeño hermanito– Ahhh... Eres tú

–¡Lo sabía, tu hermano se alegrará de que también eres uke! –Lo abrazo posesivamente totalmente contento.

–si soy Gay seré seme… no tan asexual como tu, yo si soy un macho

–Asexual, afeminado y hasta travestido, pero soy el que va a arriba –Le saco la lengua en un intento de provocarlo, logrando solo que el otro se quedara mirándolo muy pensativamente– ¿Que te pasa...? –Le pregunto tomándolo del hombro, sacudiéndolo solo un poco para que volviera en si.

–y si él... –Respondió este muy bajito.

– ¿...si él?

–Y si él... ¿es igual que tu?

–¿Ah?

–¡Mi trasero estará en peligro si él es como tu! ¡Esto no me puede suceder!

–Para empezar, si soy el seme, lo seré de una persona menor, igual de debilucho a mi o con complejo bipolar –Atsuya asentía con la cabeza, pero luego de meditarlo por dos segundos se dio cuenta que podría estar hablando de su hermano– y si es albino y tiene cabello plateado mucho mejor

–¿estas describiendo a mi hermano? –Cuestiono algo cabreado– ¿eres tu el seme de mi hermano?

–¿A que viene esta pregunta Atsuya-kun?

–Te matare si eres el que le da al trasero de mi virginal hermano

–Si ya le he dado entonces su trasero ya no sería virginal… –Corrigió sin darse cuenta de que clavaba su propia tumba.

–¿¡QUE TU QUE!

– ¡SHHH!

–¡A MI NO ME CALLAN! –Grito zapateando el suelo, agarrando a su cuñado de la camisa salió de la biblioteca, tendrían una muy larga conversación– ¡TE MATO! –De acuerdo, no tan larga; Aunque si se ponía a pensar en las quince insinuaciones que le habían dado en la última semana… era muy obvio que tenían algo, ¡pero eso ahora no era lo importante!, Kazemaru debería estar llegando a su casa y el seguía ahorcando a su querido cuñado.

–T-tu ci-ci-cita –Dijo Terumi en un intento de salvarse.

–¡Es cierto! –Le sonrió a su amigo el cual ahora estaba morado y lo soltó bruscamente– otro día te matare

-C-claro, aquí te espero cof-respondió este tosiendo, viendo como el otro salía corriendo mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida-que Aphrodit salve al pobre chico de su desgracia... ¡Espera! ¡Ese soy yo!

Y mientras Afuro se quedaba en su dilema de "SI soy el gran Aphrodit, ¿Como carajos no me salvo de este niño?", Atsuya corría con una sola cosa en mente "¿Como sabes que una persona es uke o seme?". Y como si el destino por primera vez en su vida le ayudara, apareció su buen amigo Nagumo con un libro en las manos, era algo jodidamente grande, más de quinientas hojas… algo imposible de leer para el tulipanero, de seguro, era para Suzuno…

–¿Ahora te gusta leer? –Cuestiono agarrando el libro del oji ámbar.

–Es nuestra nueva edición del diccionario de los ukes –Dijo sonriente– Si quieres tómalo, ya tengo varios

–¿Diccionario del uke? –Pregunto este mientras tomaba el gran libro– ¿Quien fue el gran genio que lo escribió?

–Suzuno y Kido –Respondió desinteresadamente– andan repartiéndolo por ahí para todos los ukes de Inazuma Town

–Para todos los ukes... –Bajo su mirada concentrándola en el libro que con letras doradas y en cursiva se titulaba "Diccionario del uke"– ¿eh?... ¿ukes?... ¿solo ukes?... espera... ¿¡ME TOMAS POR UN UKE! –Grito a todo pulmón buscando a su amigo quien ya había salido corriendo, huyendo por proteger su vida... de nuevo.

No es como si el destino lo estuviera demorando para su encuentro con su tutor, pero Kazemaru estaba a punto de llegar, y el pobre de Atsuya ni siquiera había salido de la universidad…

**-Con Kazemaru en la casa de Atsuya-**

–¿Será que no va a venir? –Se pregunto mentalmente al ver que ya estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato y este no le había enviado un mensaje ni una perdida…– ¿me estará tomando del pelo?, ¿me plantó?... ¡me plantó en una cita que iba a ser en su casa!

–¿Te plantaron? –Se escucho un murmullo mientras el arbusto cercano se movía incansablemente.

–¿Eh? ¿Quien dijo eso? –Pregunto acercándose lentamente.

–Yo~

–¿Yo? –Abrió con cuidado las ramas del arbusto, encontrándose con un lindo gatito– es decir, ¿Tú?

–Aja~ –El gato había solo abierto un poco su hocico, y estas palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

–¡Demonio Gato! –Grito asustado soltando al animal y dando tres pasos hacia atrás, chocando con alguien en el proceso.

–¿Demonio gato? –Pregunto ayudándolo a levantar– ese es el gato de mi vecina quinceañera, siempre se escapa

–¡Pero él estaba hablando!

–Era yo –dijo con una venita creciéndole en la sien.

–Ohh~ jajá… Creí que el gato me hablaba –Atsuya mirándolo algo extrañado se encamino a la puerta de la izquierda y la abrió.

–Solo entra y olvida al "demonio gato"

–H-hai –Le siguió algo sonrojado– disculpa, Atsuya-kun... –Le llamo.

–¿Que? –Respondió este mientras dejaba todo en la mesa.

– ¿Ese gran libro... que es?

–Oh eso –"Es para saber si eres uke" pensó– me lo dio un ya no tan querido amigo mio... ¿quieres leerlo?

–Bueno, al final libro es libro –Dijo para tomar aquel tomo de lo que fuera– ¿por qué ya tu amigo no es tan querido?

–Por ese libro –Contestó seriamente, Ichirouta se fijo en las hermosas letras cursivas... dándose cuenta de un detalle... 3... 2... 1...– ¡¿me estas diciendo que soy uke?

–Noo~

–¡Me invitaste a tu casa solo para decirme que soy uke y tras de uke emo!

–Yo no te he dicho emo

–¡Me largo!

–¡Espera "Ukemo"! –Lo llamo, tomándolo del brazo antes de que este escapara.

–¿U QUÉ? –Grito enfadado, sonrojado por la ira contenida.

–Al que le trataron de decir uke fue... a mi –Susurro algo apenado, observando fijamente al otro, quien relajaba sus expresiones para sonreír burlonamente.

–¿Uke? ¿Tu? –Llevo una mano a su boca, callando el sonido de su risa.

–¡No te rías!

–Hay una forma de saber si eres o no uke –Aseguro este.

–¿Cual?

–Depende, ¿Te gusta comer o... ser comido? –Pregunto observándolo de manera fija y penetrante.

–¿...co...mer? –Respondió algo dudoso.

–¡ERES SEME! –Grito mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

–¡Eso no es suficiente! –Exclamo algo apenado– bésame y sabré si soy seme o no

–¿Cómo?...

–Mierda. –Los dos se miraron fijamente y no cabían en el asombro, por un lado, encontrábamos a Ichirouta totalmente descolocado, observando los carnosos labios del mayor, y por el otro, se encontraba el pervertido de Atsuya mirando la delicada cadera que poseía el peli azulado…

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, tampoco supieron quien fue el que se acercó, pero el sentir el suave y fugaz roce de labios todo se fue a otro lugar. El beso era en un principio totalmente lento, cada uno buscando la dominación de este, sin embargo, al pasar varios minutos los jadeos provenientes de la boca del menor mostraban a que grado de excitación estaban jugando, recostados en el sillón, Atsuya tocando con sus fogosas manos cada centímetro del pecho níveo del Ukemo; y este, reteniendo sus jadeos posó sus manos en el cuello del Fubuki y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Amándose o no este simple roce de cuerpos no iba a terminar así.

–E-espera –Pedía débilmente mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás.

–¿P-por qué? –Pregunto este entre cortado, observándolo fijamente.

–...a-aquí-i...

–¿eh?

–Aquí no...–Logro susurrar con su cara totalmente sonrojada, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos del mayor.

–Eso –Empezó este sonriendo de medio lado- se puede arreglar –Lo tomo en brazos al estilo nupcial y empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente, no debía perder mucho tiempo en tonterías.

–¿Por qué?...

–¿Eh?

–Porque lo estamos haciendo –Dijo algo sonrojado.

–No se y no me afecta –Confeso en el momento en el que lo recostó en la cama– pero si no te agrada podemos parar

No es eso –Murmuro– olvídalo… solo sigue

Kazemaru asiente levemente y Atsuya se sube en él, ninguno hablaba, porque con solo ver la mirada deseosa y segura de su compañero aquellas dudas erróneas se desaparecían; justo en el momento en el que un delicado gemido proveniente de Ichirouta resonó en los oídos de Atsuya, el placer y la necesidad lo nublaron rápidamente logrando que sin premeditarlo sus dientes se dirigieran al cuello del moreno.

–Ahhh

–¿Te gusta? –Pregunto sobre la pequeña mancha roja que dejo sobre su piel.

–S-si

–Y... ¿esto? –Pregunto mientras colaba una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del otro, acariciando por encima uno de sus pezones.

–Ah –Gimió suavemente ante el contacto– s-si –Respondió entre cortado, llevando sus manos a su boca, para callar los nuevos sonidos que el peli rosa provocaba, aquellos que solo había leído y oído en mangas y animes yaoi... pero una cosa era "emocionarse" en el momento en el que el seme llega a la parte abdominal y baja justo a su….

–¿Puedo pasar? –Le cuestiono al menor de una manera atrevida pero al mismo tiempo tierna; al recibir el consentimiento de lo que ahora se podría llamar su pareja.

–Qui-quítame la camisa –Sugirió levantándose pesadamente de la cama, siendo recibido por los fogosos besos y caricias del Fubuki mayor. Jalo su camisa lentamente, mientras besaba de manera desesperada y suave cada parte que quedaba al descubierto, provocando nuevos gemidos de placer en el otro.

-¡A-Atsuya-kun! –Gimió aferrándose a su espalda.

Este, siendo llamado de una manera provocativa, de un jalón le quitó el pantalón a Kazemaru, sacándole un bufido de indignación al cual le puso muy poca atención, porque, aunque el menor se molestara por ello muy en el fondo sabían los dos que el deseo es peor consejero que el licor.

Palabras llenas de morbo, suspiros de excitación, gemidos muy mal disimulados y fluidos corporales eran lo que invadían la habitación del peli rosado, sus cuerpos estaban sudados, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus conciencias estaban atadas en lo más recóndito de su cabeza.

–¿Ya? –Pregunto algo ansioso.

–Pre-pre-prepárame por… ¡por favor! –Gimió lo último al sentir una mano traviesa colarse al interior de su ropa interior.

En realidad ninguno de los dos sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal, pero eso ya no importaba, no importaba desde que cruzaron la primera palabra en ese día tan fatídico para los dos…

–¿Yo… te gusto?

–Si no me gustaras no estaría buscando la vaselina de mi hermano –Murmuro más para si que para su acompañante.

–Idiota…

Ellos mismos se daban cuenta de su poca conexión al hablar, pero eso no importaba cuando en un simple roce de labios y cuerpos se transmitían sus pensamientos y opiniones, no hay nada como amar y ser correspondido con un gesto que calle mis palabras.

No hay nada como amar y ser correspondido con un gesto que calle mis palabras. Aquella tarde solo se escucharon gemidos y suspiros llenos de excitación y pasión, mientras dos chicos sabían lo que les esperaría después de esto, aunque todo hubiera sido solo un simple accidente…

**-Cambio de escena… bueno tiempo ¬¬ -**

–Atsuya-kun… –Susurro el mas chico posando su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

–Hmm –Respondió este, abrazándolo por la cintura.

–¿S-somos novios?... ¿cierto? -pregunto algo inseguro de lo que le diría el otro-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Le pregunto al menor el cual solo lo observo fijamente, esperando una respuesta clara del mayor– si tu lo quieres entonces si

–¿O sea que puedo presentarte a mi madre? –El rostro de Atsuya se desfiguro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al escuchar lo dicho por Ichirouta, el pequeñín que justo ahora estaba con el recostado en la cama era al único que se le ocurría pensar en ello.

–No… –Contesto fríamente.

–¿Porque? –Pregunto al borde del llanto (exagerado).

–¡N-no me malinterpretes! ¡Es solo que se como me tratara tu madre! Jejeje –Rio nerviosamente, seguramente su querida madre haría con él lo mismo que él hacia con Afuro... ya podría sentir el dolor.

–¡No tienes de que preocuparte, mi madre siempre quiso que fuera uke! –Respondió este sonriendo abiertamente.

–¡¿Acaso lees mentes? –Grito levantándose sorprendido, logrando que en medio de la acción el trasero del pobre Ichirouta se moviera sacándole un quejido de dolor– ¡lo siento!

–No… no importa con tal la próxima vez si uses vaselina…

Fuese o no fuese amor la compañía del otro verdaderamente los cautivaba, eran el complemento extrañamente compatible de su pareja y aunque su relación se pareciera un poco a la de Marth y Roy en aquel video tan famoso de YouTube eso no les importaba porque al fin y al cabo eran GAYS.

* * *

><p>Tulipán:espero que les haya gustado el fic... si no saben quienes son Roy y ... ¡ese man! busquen por internet "Tu eres gay" xD<p>

Pelón:¬¬ Si fueras gay!

Tulipán: ¡Eso! ¡Por eso te quiero mi Kaze-emo!

Pelón: xDD por eso te quiero mi mido helado! ¿criticas sugerencias tomatazos?

Tulipán: ¡Odio los tomates! ¡Mejor zanahorias!

Pelón: Ok... nos leemos luego! xD


End file.
